Fragile Dream
by Anthony Jefferson Fleming
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans une ville sur l'eau... Elle se nomme DIKTROPOLE ! Des enfants vont vivre une aventure époustouflante et vont tout faire pour changer les choses, le rendre meilleur! Alors voici leurs histoire...
1. avant chapitre 1

Avant chapitre 1 : Aférandia

Construite sur l'eau en 2057, Aférandia, est située sur l'océan atlantique. Quelques une de ses lettres représentent le nom des pays qui l'entour: un A pour représenter l'Angleterre, un F pour représenter la France, un E pour représenter l'Espagne et pour donner de «l'espoir» à la population, un D pour représenter Dream, le rêve de son créateur, le rêve des personnes qui vivent sur cette ville... cette lettre signifie beaucoup au peuple car elle dit en quelque sorte «vivez votre rêve ! N'oubliez pas que si on y croit alors c'est possible. N'arrêtez pas d'y croire, d'en rêver ...vivez comme si c'était votre dernier jour ! »

Malheureusement, à partir de 2059, la ville changea totalement de forme de style, de nom et de signification...

Un personnage malveillant, ne cherchant que la peur autours de lui, prend le pouvoir et répand sa terreur... Il c'est sûrement inspiré des plus mauvais dictateurs. Ce cruel personnage se fait appeler : Strafte !


	2. Chapitre 1: présetation

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

Dans une maison, vide et silencieuse, un bruit vint le perturber !

Romain venait de se lever et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui elle, était déjà levée et déjeunait tranquillement dans un silence apaisant.

Romain, tout content, dit tout haut à sa mère: «Maman je rejoint mes amis! Ils m'attendent en bas!» sa mère répondit en hochant la tête de haut en bas pour approuvé et autoriser son fils à sortir.

Arrivé en bas de chez lui, Romain ouvrit la porte ouvrant sur le garage pour faire entrer ses amis. Une fois tous entrés, un petit chahut se dressa dans le silence...

-Mes chers amis! Dit Romain un peu plus fort que les autres, pour attiré l'attention, avant de reprendre son discours.

Voilà maintenant 2 ans que nous avons attendu ce moment! Nous ne pouvons plus attendre que ce salaud continu à augmenter le nombre de morts et à empêcher nos loisirs! C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui nous allons vérifier tous les plans, le discours qui sera dit au citoyens et les lois choisit pour la ville! La séance d'aujourd'hui sera la dernière! Compris!

-Oui! dit tout haut les amis de Romain.

-Romain? Dit Mindaline une amie a lui

-Qui a-t-il?

-Les jumeaux ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison! Tu crois qu'ils leur aient arrivés quelque chose de grave?

-Pff... t'en fais pas ils vont très bien... dit Théo

-Comment sait tu ça? Répondit X.V.5.3.2

-Par pigeons voyageur crétin!

Nan mais tu réfléchis des fois! Je le sais car je leur ais parlé hier avec le messagincrista...

-Ça va, sois pas si désagréable que ça...

-J'ai même pas envie de te répondre...

-Ça suffit comme ça les garçons j'en ais plus qu'assez de vos conflits! S'énerva Mindaline.

Nous avons autres choses à faire ! Pas vrai Romain... !

-Oui et ça serait bien de commencer non! S'impatienta Romain...

Les amis de Romain et lui même passèrent toute l'après midi dans le garage à voir et revoir les plan l'orthographe du discours et des lois choisis... Chacun se dit au revoir et tous rentrèrent chez eux exténué. Quand à Romain, lui remonta chez lui pour retrouver sa mère. Quand il rentra dans la salle à manger, il ne la vit pas, alors il regarda dans la cuisine, dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bain, tapa à la porte des toilettes,... mais rien, aucun signe de vie de la part de sa mère! Aucun message. Rien! Il s'inquiéta de plus en plus attendit des heures avant de penser qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Il monta au grenier, se mit face a la fenêtre, se mit à genoux et pria... Soudain, quelque chose d'humide commença à le gêner! Romain pleuré et ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre une nouvelle fois une personne de sa famille à cause de Strafte! Pour tout vous dire Strafte tua son père sous les yeux de sa petite soeur sa mère et lui même... sa soeur, après l'école se fit violer dans une rue et ne pouvant supporter cela plus longtemps, elle se suicida... Depuis, Romain prend soin de sa mère, qui ne sort plus de la maison, et fait attention à ce que personnes ne le soupçonne d'une rébellion et ne le dénonce! Malheureusement le pire de ses cauchemars c'est réalisé!

Romain s'endormit au grenier ayant l'espoir de la revoir demain...

Quand les premières lueurs du jour réveilla Romain, il se leva d'un coup, descendit en cavalant dans le salon, mais rien, ni bruit, ni mère... Romain, par messagincrista, envoya un message à ses ami pour lancer l'opération DISCOURS! Mais personnes ne répondirent... Romain prit son courage à deux mains, sortit dehors et affronta le regard d'autrui et surtout celui du dictateur et de ses alliés, les Traqueurs!

Il prit un petit escabeau qu'il trouva près d'une poubelle et commença son fameux discours:

«MES CHER CONFRÈRES ! NOUS SOUFFRONS! NOUS SUBISSONS LA DICTATURE DE CET POURRITURE! NOUS DEVONS OBÉIR À SES RÈGLES !

PAR EXEMPLE : VOUS, QUI DEVEZ VOUS MARIER UNIQUEMENT AVEC VOTRE FRERE, SOEUR, COUSIN, COUSINE, ... NOUS QUI NE POUVONS AIMER UN BEL INCONNU! VOUS QUI MÉRITEZ DE VOTER COMME TOUT LE MONDE POUR CHOISIR QUI REPRÉSENTERA VOTRE PAYS,VILLE, RÉGION! NOUS QUI SOMMES TRAITÉS COMME DES ESCLAVES! NOUS N'AVONS MÊME PAS LA LIBERTÉ D'EXPRESSION, DE PENSER! NOUS N'AVONS PAS NOS DROITS DE L'HOMME ! ELLES N'EXISTENT PLUS!

POUVEZ VOUS PENSER QUE VOTRE ENFANT PUISSE VIVRE AINSI DANS CE CHAOS? MOI JE DIS NON! TOUS CELA DOIT CESSER! N'AYONS PLUS PEUR DE DIRE LES CHOSES COMME ELLES SONT! D'EXPRIMER NOTRE MÉCONTENTEMENT! DITES NON À LA DICTATURE ET OUI À LA LIBERTE!

NON A LA DICTATURE! OUI A LA LIBERTE!

NON A LA DICTATURE! OUI A LA LIBERTE!»

C'est ainsi que Romain réussit à convaincre les citoyens! ….

Cela avait bien-sûr des conséquences: la police vint arrêter Romain, car un citoyen, ayant eut peur, les appela... Alors Romain fut enfermé dans une cellule d'une prison pour mineur et être exécuter comme tous les traites...


	3. avant chapitre 2

Avant chapitre 2 : Strafte

Strafte est un dictateur qui renomma Aférandia en Diktropole ! C'est signification à lui sont : un D pour Destruction, un T pour Terreur et un P pour Peur. Diktropole est formé de la racine DICtature et de méTROPOLE !

Personnes ne sait qu'il est véritablement, d'où il vient, ni ses intentions !

Les modifications qu'a apporté cet individus à cette magnifique ville sont :

1\. -les lois : Nul n'a le droit de se marier avec un inconnu ! Ce qui signifie donc que l'on doit se marier avec sa propre famille (frère, soeur, cousin, cousine, père, mère,...)

Nul ne doit s'adresser à moi (Strafte) en me regardant dans les yeux ! Ceux qui me parlent doivent baisser les yeux en signe de respect !

Nul ne doit trahir ou préparer une rébellion contre le chef, la sanction sera la même que pour les troubles faits, les voleurs, violeurs, tueurs,... : la mort !

Nul ne contestera mes décisions et mes lois sous peine de mort !

Et ainsi de suite...

2\. -l'apparence: il engagea des architectes et des maçons pour reconstruire entièrement la ville. Tout d'abord il sépara les lieux de travail et les lieux de vie (les habitations). Mais ce n'est pas tout dans la partie dédié à l'habitation, il l'a partagea aussi ! En trois parties pour être exacte ! Une partie dédié aux hommes, une partie dédié aux femmes et enfin une partie dédié aux familles. Il se construisit aussi un palace au centre de la ville et devant une place qu'il nomma : «La Place du Pouvoir» où il fait ses discours.

Son palace est composé de plusieurs pièce mes l'une d'elle est très intéressante car, c'est l'une des pièces qu'il utilise le plus souvent après sa chambre et la salle de réunion. Cette pièce est le lieu où tous les souvenirs et exploits de Strafte sont réunis... c'est comme cela qu'on découvrit son passé !

Il y a de vielle photos mais le plus choquant c'est que ces photos sont des photos de cadavres ! Toutes ont une date inscrite derrière elles. Nous avons aussi trouvé son journal intime de son enfance et toutes ces pages parlent de ses «exploits» ! Il dit que le jour de noël, quand il avait à peine 6 ans, il offrit à ses parents les parties découpés de son grand frère... une autre page dit aussi qu'il avait une passion pour les meurtriers. D'après se qu'il dit dans son journal, ses parents auraient prit rendez vous avec un psychiatre qu'il rendu fou dès le premier jour... et plus nous essayons de connaître son passé et plus on découvre que cet homme est en réalité un psychopathe sortie de l'asile psychiatrique !

Pauvre ville, pauvre habitants ! Personnes ne sait ce qui les attend ...


	4. chapitre 2: plan d'évasion

Chapitre 2 : Plan d'évasion

Romain, une fois mis en cellule, commença à explorer les lieux sombres, étroits. On pouvait entendre tout les cris de souffrances des prisonniers torturés... des pleures de personnes se plaignant de n'avoir rien fait ,leur manque de lumière ou encore que leur famille, amoureux ou amoureuse, leur manquaient!

Romain, jeune garçon encore innocent ne pouvait supporter touts ces apitoiements...

Il entendit une petite voix l'appeler...

Il chercha d'où cela venait... Il aperçu alors une petite silhouette au fond de la cellule. Il remarqua alors que c'était Mindaline qui était elle aussi enfermé.

-Mindaline ! Que fais tu ici ?

-Ils m'ont enlevés hier après que je sois sortie de chez toi...

-Les traqueurs !?

-Oui... ils m'ont pris par surprise...

-Les autres aussi ?!

-Je pense que oui, même si on n'est pas sorti en même temps ils ont dût nous prendre un par un. Par contre je sais qu'ils ont enlevés : X.V.5.3.2 et... ta mère ?

-Ma...ma mère ! Alors ce sont eux qui l'ont enlevés ! Mais, mais pourquoi ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

-Calme toi, d'accord ! Ils essayent peut-être de faire pression sur toi en enlevant ta mère, car ils savent que c'est la dernière de ta famille et que tu tiens à elle !

-Oui tu as raison... mais on fait comment pour sortir de là, pour aller l'a sauver ?

-Je sais vraiment pas...

-Mais tu as bien une idée ! Tu es une aventurière, comment tu fais d'habitude pour te sortir de là, de ce genre de situation ?

-D'habitude j'ai des outils, de quoi grimper, transporter,... la je n'est rien ! Je suis dans une cellule et à tout moment je peux me faire emmener pour la torture ou l'interrogatoire !

Une voix familière vient interrompre la conversation...

-Il suffit de vous laisser seuls deux seconde et vous fêtes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Vous avez réussis à vous faire emprisonner !

-Oh ! Théo ! Toi aussi ils t'ont enlevé...!

-Nan, nan je fais une simple visite de courtoisie dans une cellule avec deux gignoles... ! Plus sérieusement je viens vous sortir de là...

-Tu n'as pas changé...! dit Romain un peu impatient.

-Excuse moi mais je suis pas dans cette cellule MOI ! Pour une fois...

-Tu exagère Théo ! Tu sais très bien que Romain veux changer les chose et qu'il fait tout pour ! Comparé a toi qui ne fais rien...

-Tu sais rien de moi alors tu la ferme d'accord !

-Bon si cela ne vous dérange pas... tu as fais comment pour rentrée sans te faire prendre?

-J'ai eu l'aide de Kaoru et Hikaru ! Là ils sont allés chercher X.V.5.3.2 et après ils arrivent...

Peu de temps après...

-Nous voilà ! dit Hikaru tout content. On va vous faire sortir !

Hikaru demanda la clef a Kaoru puis ouvrit la cellule...

-Hikaru ou Kaoru j'ai une demande à vous faire ! Dit Romain.

-Oui ? Répondit Kaoru.

-Est ce que je peux compter sur vous pour sauver ma mère ?

-Bien-sûr ! Suivit Hikaru.

-Oh merci !

-Et nous on fait quoi du coup ? Demanda X.V.5.3.2 inquiet.

-Vous, vous vous occupez de rallier toute la ville à notre cause et ensuite vous entamé le plan suivant... compris !

-Oui ! ont ils tous répondu


End file.
